Love and Hate
by JackValentine
Summary: От любви до ненависти...


**НАЗВАНИЕ:** Love And Hate

**АВТОР****:** CultOfPersonality

**БЕТА****:** le deluge.

**ФЭНДОМ****:** Harry Potter

**КАТЕГОРИЯ****:** Slash

**ПЕЙРИНГ****:** Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood

**РЕЙТИНГ****:** R

**ЖАНР****:** Romance, angst

**РАЗМЕР:** Мини

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:** Нет.

**ОТ АВТОРА:** На момент событий, описанных в фике, Оливеру 15, а Флинту соответственно 16.

Простите за банальное название

Ах да, еще они мне напоминают Волка и Зайчика из «Ну, погоди!» :)

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР:** Персонажи принадлежат нашей любимой ДжейКей, я не претендую.

**ПРАВА РАЗМЕЩЕНИЯ И ПУБЛИКАЦИЙ**: Где угодно, с разрешения автора (писать в ЛС)

**СТАТУС:** Закончен

Маркус Флинт ненавидит Оливера Вуда. С самой первой их встречи. Маркуса раздражает каждая деталь, каждый жест, каждый вздох вратаря. От кончиков растрепанных русых волос и сильного шотландского акцента до сосредоточенного выражения лица и нахмуренных бровей перед игрой, когда он уверенными шагами выходит на поле. Вуд отвратителен охотнику.

Нет, это не _обычное_ отвращение. Ведь если человека что-то раздражает, он хочет отгородиться, уйти, избежать встречи с ненавистным объектом. Но Флинта с бешеной, пугающей силой тянет к Вуду. Маркус не может вынести и недели без того, чтобы ударить его. Под ребра. В живот. В солнечное сплетение. Чтобы никто не увидел следов. Заставить Оливера сдавленно заскулить от пронзающей боли. Выбить воздух из его лёгких, потеснее прижать к стене, чтобы тот не мог вдохнуть еще пару секунд, судорожно хватая воздух ртом. Почувствовать, как пальцы Вуда, ледяные от боли и страха, сжимают спортивную мантию Маркуса, уже даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть. Ведь Оливер знает, что это бессмысленно.

OOO

Маркус уже давно переоделся, но не торопился уйти из тесного помещения рядом с полем, меряя ветхий деревянный пол быстрыми шагами, дыша напряженно и часто. Слизерин проиграли. Проиграли Гриффиндору.

Нет. Нет, он не мог уйти. Флинт был слишком зол, слишком рассержен, чтобы уйти. Он не мог отпустить Вуда просто так. Только не сейчас. Только не сегодня. Оливер не останется победителем.

После долгого ожидания, Флинт наконец услышал знакомые шаги. Охотник ухмыльнулся. Именно этого он ждал, на это рассчитывал. Конечно, капитан Гриффиндора задержался в раздевалке, и надолго. Должно быть, ему нужно было побыть наедине со своими мыслями, своим… _Триумфом_. Эта мысль разозлила Маркуса еще больше.

Стоило вратарю выйти из тени узкого коридора, как Маркус поймал его за руку и пригвоздил к стене, так, что у Вуда хрустнул позвоночник. В следующую секунду охотник уже навалился на Оливера всем телом, буквально выжимая из него жалобный вздох, больше похожий на всхлип.

Вуд почувствовал, как стальной кулак Флинта обжигает его ребра. Он попытался нагнуться, чтобы хоть как-то унять, спрятать боль, но рука охотника поперек его грудной клетки не позволила сделать это. Вместо облегчения Оливер получил еще один удар в живот. Он зажмурился и шумно выдохнул.

Маркус сверлил взглядом напряженное лицо вратаря. Он вспоминал, как Оливер с победой уходил с поля. Он улыбался. Широко, открыто. Флинт издал утробный рык. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось – чтобы на этом лице больше никогда не появлялась улыбка. Маркус не выдержал и ударил Вуда по лицу.

Оливер коротко вскрикнул от боли и удивления. Когда острое жжение перешло в легкое покалывание, Вуд почувствовал, как по его лицу течет кровь. Тонкая теплая струйка, от губы по подбородку. Вратарь не ожидал этого удара. Он не был готов. Он испугался, потерял контроль. Оливер сломался. Как он ни противился этому, его зеленые глаза заблестели от непрошенных слез.

В это время Флинт с интересом наблюдал за своей жертвой. Как ни странно, он был _удивлен_. Маркус никогда еще не доводил Вуда до слез. А теперь, он как будто осознал, что Оливеру _больно_. Не то что бы он раньше не понимал этого, скорее просто не придавал значения. Но в этот момент неожиданно для самого себя Флинт почувствовал острый укол вины. На секунду он даже ослабил хватку, уже не так сильно сжимая плечи вратаря.

Флинт запутался. Он не мог понять, как он мог так кардинально изменить все в одну секунду, при этом почти ничего не меняя. Как будто кто-то нажал на выключатель.

Охотник наклонился ближе к лицу Вуда. Тот было дернулся назад, но стена не позволила ему отклониться. Маркус вздохнул и, мысленно попрощавшись с остатками рассудка, поцеловал разбитые губы Оливера.

Флинт все еще крепко держал вратаря за плечи, прижимая его к холодной стенке. Вуд судорожно цеплялся одеревеневшими пальцами за свитер охотника, пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе. Оливер не собирался убегать.

OOO

Оливер Вуд любит Маркуса Флинта. С первой их встречи. С того момента, как наивный первокурсник в самый первый раз увидел надменно ухмыляющегося слизеринца, сидящего за длинным деревянным столом. Любит за то, с какой грациозной осанкой охотник сидит на метле. За то, как легко он лавирует и уворачивается от непредсказуемых бладжеров, даже не сбавляя скорости. За то, с какой силой он посылает в ворота квоффл, зачастую сбивая Вуда с метлы.

Вуд любит Флинта всегда, каждую секунду. Когда идет по коридору, слышит за спиной его смех и не оборачивается. Когда украдкой смотрит на то, как он тренируется, забывая о собственной тренировке.

Когда ночью, дождавшись пока уснут соседи по комнате, обрабатывает многочисленные желто-фиолетовые синяки и ушибленные ребра заживляющим зельем, купленным в одном из переулков Хогсмида. Даже когда не может уснуть от жгучей боли, кусая подушку под мерное тихое шипение заживающих синяков.

OOO

Что может быть лучше тренировки ранним утром, на следующий день после большой победы?

Оливер зашел в раздевалку, когда не было еще и шести. До того, как придут другие члены команды, оставалось еще три часа. Вуд любил такие моменты больше всего. Только он, метла и поле. Он может полетать, отработать маневры. Именно в такие моменты Оливер чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым и… Свободным. Никто и ничто не могло помешать ему…

Маркус прервал мысли Оливера, прижав его к стенке привычным движением. От испуга и неожиданности Вуд сдавленно охнул. Только одна мысль пронеслась в голове вратаря: «Только бы не справа… Вчерашний синяк еще даже не начал заживать, зелье уже кончается, а следующий выход в Хогсмид еще не скоро…»

Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Оливер дышал глубоко и неровно, нервы на пределе, он ждал, что Флинт сделает что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь. Мерлин, пусть Маркус ударит Вуда, только бы он перестал _так_ смотреть!

Только Оливер собрался сказать… Спросить… Хоть что-то, лишь бы прервать это молчание, как вдруг Маркус наклонился к нему и прижался губами к его губам. Руки Флинта скользнули ниже. Теперь он прижимал Оливера не к стенке, а к себе. В первый раз они были так близко, и Вуд не был ограничен в движениях. Он зарылся холодными пальцами в жесткие черные волосы охотника и чуть не застонал. Он так давно хотел… Прикоснуться. Просто прикоснуться, этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать Оливера счастливым.

Флинт прервал поцелуй и Оливер почувствовал укус у себя на шее. На этот раз он не сдержал стон. Вуд запрокинул голову, ударился затылком об стену, но, кажется, даже не заметил этого. Его ноги как будто сами собой обвились вокруг бедер Маркуса, и через секунду Оливер уже почувствовал, как сильные руки охотника поддерживают его снизу, приподнимая выше по стенке.

...Когда Маркус входит в Оливера, тот не может сдержать крика. Вуд впивается ногтями в широкие плечи Флинта и не может восстановить дыхание.

Пожалуй, это даже лучше, чем квиддич.

OOO

Ночь. Пустое больничное крыло, в котором Флинт чувствует себя еще более одиноким.

Он получил травму на тренировке. Самые лучшие загонщики факультета не смогли уберечь его от шального бладжера, который врезался Маркусу в плечо и сбил его с метлы.

Флинту _плохо_. Плохо во всех смыслах этого слова. Он запутался в своей жизни. В своих мыслях, чувствах. Маркус хочет разобраться, но ноющая боль в плече мешает думать.

Охотник жмурится и закрывает лицо руками. Если бы он мог встретиться… Поговорить… Объяснить… Но нет, он застрял в этом чертовом больничном крыле!

Вдруг Флинт слышит шаги. Знакомые шаги. Легкие и неуверенные шаги человека, которому гораздо комфортнее сидеть верхом на метле, зависнув в воздухе в десятках метров от газона, чем ходить по твердой земле.

Оливер тихо входит и закрывает за собой дверь. Он подходит к кровати Маркуса, садится на колени рядом с ней и просто смотрит на Флинта сквозь темноту, положив подбородок на матрас. Они ничего не говорят. В тишине слышно только напряженное, тихое дыхание обоих, хотя Маркусу кажется, что его сердце бьется настолько громко, что должно отдаваться эхом на весь Хогвартс.

Прошла всего пара минут. Для Оливера и Маркуса они тянулись целую вечность.

Наконец Оливер медленно и боязливо протянул руку и аккуратно, чуть ощутимо коснулся волос Флинта. Маркус шумно вздохнул и перехватил руку Вуда, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. И тут же даже не увидел, а скорее почувствовал сквозь темноту, как Оливер улыбнулся.

Все изменилось.

Все встало на свои места, и они оба почувствовали это.

Теперь все будет по-другому.


End file.
